


Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by bandsaremyfavorite



Category: Green Day, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandsaremyfavorite/pseuds/bandsaremyfavorite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billie sings a song to the person that he loves more than anything, but that doesn't change anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling In Love With You

Billie comes out on stage of the venue with an acoustic guitar in his hands. His stomach was in tighter knots that it had ever been in before. They were about to break from how hard his organs were being pulled.  


In the crowd he could see the love of his life. “Wise men say,” he begins, already feeling himself choking on his throat. “Only fools rush in.”  
The person he wants to spend the rest of his life with is standing there, looking at the floor. Billie is sweating heavily. It’s not because of the light like it usually was. This is worse. 

He can't even publicly say that it's about them.  


“But I can't help falling in love with you.”  


They look up and Billie doesn’t know how he continues to sing.  


“Shall I stay. Would it be a sin. If I can't help falling in love with you.”  


A small smile and cheeks burning red. No one in the crowd thinks to look to where Billie is looking and that’s alright. It’s a private moment shared in public. The only moment these two get most times.  


“Like a river flows. Surely to the sea. Darling so it goes. Some things are meant to be. Take my hand, Take my whole life too.” His voice is starting to give out on him so he pauses and his heart swells more than he thought possible when this wonderful person that makes his life make sense mouths the words as Billie sings. “For I can't help falling in love with you.”  


The crowd puts up lighters and phone lights as the song continues and Billie strums the chords. He can no longer see those brown eyes, but he knows they’re on him and Billie doesn’t look away from the spot.  


“Like a river flows. Surely to the sea. Darling so it goes. Some things are meant to be.” Billie smirks at that part. “Take my hand, Take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you.” The ending of the song is coming and he’s wanting to yell at the top of his lungs who it's about. “For I can't help falling in love with you.”  


The song ends and the crowd screens, putting out their lighters and phones. Billie nods, waves, and smiles as Mike and Tre come out for the rest of the set. The acoustic break is over.

After the concert, Billie sees Gerard behind stage. “Nice set,” Gerard says. Both of them know what song he’s talking about.  


“Some things were meant to be,” Billie jokes. Mike hears as he’s walking by and rolls his eyes. Billie doesn’t notice as he looks into hazel eyes. There is still a lot of noise going on around the two singers, but their attention is fully on each other. “I love you.”  


Gerard frowns, but Billie knows Gerard enough to know that he wants to say something. Instead, Billie is only returned with silence. Billie’s heart beats hard and Billie really notices it now. The guy he loves is about to say something when Gerard’s wife walks over, grabbing Gerard’s hand.  


“Great set, Billie!” she says, not knowing that she’s breaking his heart all over again like every time he sees her.  


“Thank you," he half-smiles. He had nothing against her. That doesn't mean he could stand to be anywhere near her, though. "I need to go do something.”  


Billie walks away, leaving his best friend behind him. His best friend he didn’t mean to fall in love with and his true love that he can never be with.


End file.
